(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a brake control system and method for a vehicle, and more particularly, to a brake control system for a vehicle, applied to a hybrid vehicle to change reaction force of a pedal.
(b) Description of the Related Art
In general, a cooperative control for regenerative braking system of a hybrid vehicle includes a hydraulic power unit that generates a pedal engagement signal, and amplifies and controls fluid pressure to control braking force of an accelerator pedal and a brake pedal to compensate for a pedal manipulating feeling. However, pedal effort may not be easily changed using a pedal simulator of the related art. In addition, even though a change of pedal effort is implemented by the pedal simulator of the related art, a level thereof may be limited.
The above information disclosed in this section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.